


A very Thorki Christmas

by Morriggann



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asgard/Migard - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Story, Christmas traditions, Fluffy, Loki misses Thor, M/M, look at all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: After being gone for a long mission, Thor returns to Loki, only to leave again. Loki, quite unhappy about that, decides to follow to Midgard. He discovers Christmas traditions.





	

    

A cool breeze coming through the balcony doors woke Loki up, making him shiver and groan all at once. The covers had slipped off his body when he’d turned around in his sleep. With a flick of his wrist, he magicked the doors closed, cutting off the breeze, then lifted his head. His eyes fluttered open to see Thor’s muscular back near him. Loki smiled at the memories of the night before, during which Thor had ravished him after a long time away on a mission.

Thor had quietly slipped into the room while Loki was reading by the fireplace. The blond god then bent down to nip at his brother’s neck while growling. It was a simple gesture that had sent Loki into overdrive, having missed the oaf for so long. The kisses that had followed were full of hunger and longing, and the removal of clothes had barely taken a moment. Their reunion had left Thor panting and laughing, and Loki sore in many delicious ways; bite marks grazing his neck and shoulder.

Smiling, the black-haired man shuffled closer, wrapping his arm around Thor’s chest. He buried his face in his brother’s long blond hair, inhaling deeply. A low rumble rose in Thor’s chest and he grabbed Loki’s hand, resting it over his heart. He finally spoke up in a low gruff voice. “Did you not have enough last night? Or have you no need to walk for the next few days?”

“I can never get enough, you know that, Thor. And as for the need to walk…” Loki grinned. “It would simply confine me to my chambers so you’d have to stay to take care of me.”

Thor laughed softly, turning around in the bed; humming as he pulled Loki closer. “You know I can easily ravish you and leave you weak for days to come, brother,” he murmured before a slow languid kiss. His lips were hungry, his tongue plundering Loki’s mouth.

In return, the God of Mischief clung to his brother’s shoulders, moaning softly. He made a fist in his hair, tugging lightly as arousal made him shudder. He could feel himself harden again and rubbed his rising erection on Thor’s hip. The blond growled, pulling away slowly. “As much as it would please me to hear you begging while squirming beneath me, I do not have the time.” He sat up, rubbing his face with a regretful smile toward Loki.

Loki ran his fingers along Thor’s back, asking with a sultry voice, “Why not? We have so many things to catch up on. Don’t go, Thor. You’ve been away for so long and I’ve missed you.” He lifted and kissed Thor’s shoulder, then bit it lightly.

Thor turned to his brother, a tender smile on his face. “I have missed you as well, but our duties come first, as always.” He cupped Loki’s face and kissed him again, gently, this time. “I am leaving for Midgard for a little while.”

“Midgard? Why in the realms would you go there? Your Avenger friends do not need you right now. Also, Jul is coming.” Loki knelt on the bed, letting the sheet fall to uncover his body in an attempt to sway Thor over. “What can you find on Midgard that you cannot find here?” he asked, trying to embrace Thor.

“Many things, but that is not the question.” Thor freed himself from Loki’s arms, stood and stretched with a groan, then walked to the open balcony doors to have a look outside. “I’ve been asked by one of the families Father has looked over since we left Midgard so many generations ago to come over and help them during their holiday season. They call it Christmas.”

Frowning, Loki followed and wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist, burying his face in Thor’s hair; he was still hungry for his touch. “What would they need help with?”

“This is a different situation. It is not to help to defeat an enemy or to win a war. I was told they need help with children.”

With a snort, Loki replied, “They want the Mighty Thor to impregnate all the women to have strong descendants?”

“Loki!” Thor sighed with annoyance. “I’m going there to entertain the sick children during a special time. It is a noble task.”

Huffing, Loki let his brother go and found a jar of fresh water in the antechamber. “What good are children, Thor? What will this task really bring you? It’s not like a victory in battle.”

The God of Thunder laughed as he shook his head. “Selfish as ever, Loki.” He grabbed a loaf of bread, breaking a piece off, then stared at his brother. “I’m giving time for sick children. They do not have the same medical advantages as we do, as per Odin’s orders. Midgardians will further their technology in their own time, just as we Asgardians did. In the meantime, helping the children to laugh and have fun will help with their recovery.”

“Giving time to sick children? Doing what? Staring at them while they cough on you?” Loki could see the exasperation growing on Thor’s face but couldn’t help himself; he didn’t want him to go again so soon.

With an eye roll, Thor walked to the washroom and said, “Perhaps giving some of your precious time would bring you more happiness, brother.”

He closed the door behind him while Loki sulked, going back to bed. He wrapped himself in the covers, pulling Thor’s pillow closer. He deeply inhaled the musky scent, letting himself drift off.

When he woke again, the room was cool and Thor was gone.

~;~

 

Loki felt that without Thor, life had slowed down. He hated that all he could do was miss him, yet again. And as usual, he couldn’t tell anyone. Their parents looked the other way regarding their situation; they weren’t blood brothers so it didn’t matter. But courtiers and peasants could look at it as a deviance since they didn’t know of Loki’s origins; enough that it could shake the foundation of Odin’s power over Asgard.

Roaming around the hallways like a lost soul, spending countless hours in the library, Loki tried to make time pass faster. But not knowing when Thor would return proved to annoy him too much; even worry him, if he was honest with himself.

One morning while eating with Frigga in her boudoir, he announced his intentions. “I will be leaving for Midgard today, Mother.”

Her long tresses cascading down her back as she turned to him, Frigga raised her eyebrows. “Oh? What have you to do there?”

Hiding a faint blush by looking at his meal and eating heartily, Loki managed to say between two enormous bites, “I only want to distract myself a bit. I am bored and the Master Mage is away so cannot teach me anymore in Seiðr at the moment.”

“Loki Odinson, look at me,” his mother replied sternly. When he did with his gaze down, she took his chin between her fingers, forcing him to look up. “ _You_ are lying to me.”

Softly groaning, Loki shrugged. He never could lie very effectively to her. “You will not let me go if I tell you _why_ I want to go.”

“You want to go after Thor because you miss him and are wondering what is taking so long for him to return.”

His eyes fluttering, the god looked at his mother, worrying his bottom lip. “H-how did you know?”

She rose from her plush chair and pulled him into an embrace. “I might not have given birth to you, but I do know you, Loki. You miss Thor and want to go after him.”

“More than anything,” Loki whispered as he returned her hug. “I… You need to understand, Mother. He’s just come home from a very long mission during which I was not allowed to follow. I’ve missed him...”

“I know. I know your hearts.” Frigga kissed his forehead and smiled. “Go, Loki, and be safe. I love you, my son.”

A broad smile on his face, Loki hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. “I promise!” He grabbed a pastry and while he stuffed it in his mouth, hurried out of the boudoir and ran to his chambers.

Packing only a small bag, he took a few potions and herbs in case his magic was needed; he knew he could easily replenish on Midgard, nature there somewhat similar to Asgard’s, and he had no idea how long he’d really be. Dressing in a simple tunic and leather trousers he knew could easily pass as Midgardian, Loki went down to the stables and while a squire prepared his horse, planned on how he’d surprise Thor.

He wasn’t sure where his brother was; all he knew was that he’d gone to the Björnsson household in Norway, though he wasn’t sure where that was, and then on to the duty they’d ask him to perform. But knowing Thor, he could stay much longer. The God of Thunder loved Midgard’s food enough to roll under the table; the drinks he enjoyed too, even if they rarely rendered him drunk.

The ride along the Rainbow Bridge was quick, the wind making his hair lash. Loki left his horse at the Bifrost entrance, patting him down and removing his pack. He walked up to the Gatekeeper. Heimdall, the ever watchful Guardian, was waiting for him. His golden armor shone in the starlight as he held Hǫfuð straight. He bowed deeply as he asked, “My Prince, how may I be of service?”

“Good Heimdall, I am to join Thor on Midgard. Send me to where he is, please.”

“Very well, Loki. Remember, no mischief on Midgard, for I believe Odin would not enjoy having to intervene.”

Rolling his eyes, Loki agreed, “I have learned my lesson, Gatekeeper.”

“Still, I will keep my eyes on you.” As he spoke, Heimdall slid Hǫfuð into the keyhole and activated the portal. He nodded to Loki. “Safe travels, my Prince.”

The swirling colors grew bigger and soon were big enough to swallow Loki whole when he stepped into it. He was transported to Midgard in the blink of an eye, landing in a deserted area of the city. The traveling always made him feel woozy and settling on his feet was hard; it had been a long time since he’d traveled via the Bifrost. He made his way out of the abandoned lot, and to fit in the surroundings, had shimmered into a suit he’d seen Midgardians wear; black trousers with smart shoes, a black shirt under a black jacket.

Loki slicked his hair back, then walked with assurance toward the inner city. Reading the names on the buildings, he finally found what he was looking for, thanks to Heimdall’s aim; “Children’s Hospital” was engraved on the north face of the largest building around. Loki knew that must be where he’d find Thor.

He entered and discovered the decorations all around. _It looks like Jul on Asgard!_ he thought, hiding a smile. If he was honest with himself, it was the time of year he loved the most. It was then he felt a small pang of jealousy toward Thor. _Why wasn’t I invited? I can entertain children, too!_ But then, Thor’s voice resonated in his mind. _Selfish as ever, brother._

With a sigh, Loki walked up to the main desk. “Erm, hello. I am here on behalf of the Björnsson family. But I am a little late. Could you direct me to the sick children?”

The clerk gave him a wide smile. She went around the desk and pointed. “Of course! One more to help with the children is always welcome,” she said with a soft voice. “Go down the hallway, then turn left. It’s a room that has a big elf on the door. You’ll find everyone in the common room,” she said. “But be quiet if you can; it’s story time.”

“Very well. Thank you.” Loki bowed slightly then walked to where he was directed.

The ambiance was festive, cheery music playing softly in the sterilized hallway. The god found the room easily, snorting at the elf. “Well, that is one for nightmares,” he said under his breath. He pushed the door opened and was overwhelmed with scents of pastries and chocolate. His stomach growling, he noticed the people were gathered far enough that they wouldn’t see him unless he made noise. He rendered himself invisible but not before stealing a chocolate, humming at the gooey caramel inside. Walking toward the children, he heard Thor’s booming voice.

“The reindeer were laughing and laughing at Rudolf. His nose was different to theirs and poor Rudolf hung his head low, hiding his sadness. He walked away, his hoofs quiet in the snow.”

Hiding behind the pine tree massively decorated with silver and red baubles and tinsel, Loki listened with amazement to the reindeer’s story. He could see the children were just as charmed as he was by Thor’s storytelling talents. A smile etched on his face when he finally saw his brother, who was dressed in a red and white suit, a fake belly and a hat.

Once the story ended, the children were smiling in happiness. Nurses and parents went around to check on them; those who were allowed had candy and hot chocolate filled with marshmallow. Loki noticed how Thor’s eyes were shining in happiness. _He truly loves this,_ he told himself as he felt shame filling him.

A little blond girl tiptoed to Thor and he leaned down so she could whisper something to him. He nodded to her with a smile and when everyone settled, said, “I was just asked for another story. How about I tell you a story of my land and magical beings?”

More cheers burst out through the children and parents along, so Thor settled in the large rocking chair, his Santa hat sideways over his blond hair. He took a sweet and soft voice that usually gave Loki shivers in a completely different situation.

“Let me tell you about a magical land called Asgard. Up there, because it is high in the sky, there is a golden palace in which I live with my father Odin and my mother Frigga, who are King and Queen. There is also my brother Loki,” he explained as he leaned in. “He’s a little bit mischievous. Are any of you like that?”

Some children giggled and a few put up their hands. Loki snorted softly with a smile and Thor continued. “We are a very peaceful people. The only time we go to war is if a threat is near or we are challenged. We live in harmony with nature as well. My brother actually enjoys nature quite a bit and we sometimes lose him for a few days when he decides to replenish his magic.”

“He does magic?” a little boy asked in a whisper, his eyes wide.

Leaning in, Thor whispered as well. “A looot of it. He can send orbs and create illusions. He can even change his form to look like someone else, or something else.”

The whole lot of children went “Wooooow!”, enough that Loki felt his heart filling with pride; Thor’s kind words made up for the fact that he’d left him all alone so soon after returning from his mission. The god continued to listen to his brother’s story.

“Loki is very good with his magic, just as I am strong,” Thor said, flexing his arm to show his bicep. “Now let me tell you about the first time we went hunting alone. My father, Odin, had decided we were old enough to go without him. Loki and I prepared for days before we went.”

Another little boy raised his arm. “What were you hunting?” he asked as his nasal prongs moved, his voice breathy.

“Well, we were aiming to hunt bilgesnipes but we didn’t find them.”

“Billlgsneep?” the boy whispered while a nurse fixed his breathing attire.

Thor smiled. “Yes, a bilgesnipe.”

Hearing that, Loki subtly moved in behind the Christmas tree and conjured magic, sending a small galloping bilgesnipe through the children. Multiple gasps were heard and from his hiding spot, Loki could see their amazement. He also noticed Thor’s smile broadening and his eyes shining even brighter, looking around the room for him, though he didn’t move from his seat. Loki stayed unseen but knew Thor knew he was there.

As Thor told the story of their hunt from his perspective, Loki created an illusion for a fimbulmouse, Asgard’s version of a mouse; only with bigger ears and red eyes, its fur white. The children giggled, most of them reaching to touch it as is bounced around. The blond god continued by talking about their next encounter, a bjärjïk. Thor explained what it was, a giant beast with whiskers coming from his ears and eyes as wide as saucers as Loki made it appear. Fur in shades of gray and black covered the creature’s plump body and its tail was a short stump. Some kids gasped in fear and a few shrunk back in their wheelchairs, so Loki made it smaller than it really was.

But their attention was truly caught by his favorite Asgardian animal, the marköst. It was similar to what Midgardians called cats. Its caramel-colored fur was short and shiny, covered in brown spots. The marköst’s nose was small and black, his eyes rounder than a Midgardian cat. His tail was long, swaying in the air as he proudly leaped around the room, going from hospital beds to wheelchairs and back again. Even the parents and nurses marveled at the sight.

“The marköst has always been Loki’s favorite. He couldn’t bring himself to hunt it down for its pelt, even wanting to bring one home as a pet. But Mother wouldn’t hear of it, neither would Father,” Thor explained.

Loki remembered the discussion well, as his parents tried to make him understand that it was a wild beast and didn’t belong inside. He made his illusion curl up in the middle of the room, near where the healthiest of the sick children were sitting on styrofoam mats, and go to sleep purring while he continued to listen to his brother.

“He protested so much that he found himself confined to his chambers...um, grounded is I believe what you would call it. What he failed to understand was that the marköst is carnivorous.”

A little redhead girl raised her hand and asked, “What’s carnivouuurousss, Mister Thor?”

The god laughed. “Carnivorous, little one. It means that the beast eats meat. But also, that it would eat people if it was hungry enough. Loki was so stubborn that he didn’t realize he could wake up being eaten by a big cat.”

The children laughed while a few tried to pet the illusion. Loki couldn’t make it real so it burst into tiny stars and went all around the room, raining down on everyone. Murmurs of amazements were heard as Thor said, “So we went back to the forest but never found the bilgesnipe we were to hunt down and bring home.”

Thor sat up again and said, “So Loki and I didn’t enjoy hunting all that much that time and came home with nothing for Jul; what you call Christmas. That was when my mother, Frigga, created the Jul Lighting Celebration, during which hundreds and hundreds of little orbs light up the Asgardian sky. We celebrate with pastries and candy and many things that you would love.”

“And Santa? Does he visit Asgard?” one of the mothers asked.

“Only the good little boys and girls. But he must take a special sleigh that’s lighter so he can travel farther. And yes, he’s watching us all, too. Naughty or nice, he sees you.”

A few mothers began singing Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, taking over for Thor’s storytelling. Loki watched as his brother smiled broadly, clearly happy with his rendition of their hunt even if he remembered it differently; the bilgesnipe had been found, hunted, and carved, then eaten during the Jul celebrations. But the God of Mischief knew that Thor had hidden that part of the story.

As Thor said goodbye to the children who were returning to their rooms, the Björnssons, the parents, and the nurses thanking him, Loki remained hidden. He heard Thor explaining that he’d brought some special item to make visual effects for the stories and the adults were just as charmed as the children were.

Loki looked around the room, enjoying the decorations and the soft music playing. He managed to steal another chocolate and a pastry, devouring it quietly, only to hear Thor’s voice a few minutes later.

“I knew you would follow me, brother.”

Loki turned around with a sheepish smile as he reappeared before Thor. “You should not have left my bed so quickly.”

“I know, but duties call, Loki. You know that.” Thor walked over slowly, an apologetic smile on his face. “And I think you understood once you saw those children listening so intently. They were amazed by my story.”

“ _Our_ story, brother. And yes, I did understand. You are a good storyteller, even better than Volstagg when he talks about food.”

“Which is saying a lot.” Thor cupped Loki’s face. “Thank you for the illusions. My story was much better with them. I tend to forget how beautiful they can be when you’re not pranking me with them instead.”

Tilting his head into Thor’s touch, Loki smiled. “Well, I do try. And those children were amazed by it all, even if you changed the ending.”

Thor brought Loki into an embrace, sighing. “We could not scare them like that.” He hummed, hugging tighter, then laughed.

“What is it?” Loki asked as he pulled back, seeing Thor looking up. “What is so funny about mistletoe?”

Reaching up to touch the green leaves and the red berries, Thor explained. “Midgardians use it for many things, for many reasons, but during this time of year, it is like a kissing post.”

“Oh? And how does it work?”

“Two people need to find themselves underneath one and do this.” Again, Thor cupped his brother’s face and pulled him closer, one hand caressing his hair while he thumbed Loki’s cheek. He kissed him slowly, his tongue licking his lips; asking for entrance.

Parting his lips, Loki melted into the kiss, moaning softly. He clutched Thor’s shoulders, pressing himself against his brother’s strong body. They kissed slowly, tasting each other, and it was just like what Loki wanted; both together with a room full of smiling people.

As the kiss deepened, Loki let his hand roam Thor’s side then over his Santa costume. He could feel himself getting hard already, wanting to get lost in Thor’s lust. His eyes fluttering, he pulled back. “We should...find a room that is less exposed.”

Thor growled against his lips. “No, we must be wise....” He grinned cheekily. “And I do not want to miss the Jul Light Celebration. If we do, Mother will have our hides!”

“Fine,” Loki replied, disappointed. “But please tell me you are not leaving again so soon?”

“I have no missions in sight, brother. Only the armies to inspect.”

With a grin, Loki reached up and plucked the mistletoe from the ceiling. “Then let’s take this back to Asgard. I know the perfect place for it..." he said as he imagined boughs of the plant above his bed.


End file.
